leftfordeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Base
Once again it's iCharlie1890 and this is the last ever add on for L4D featuring the original characters. Now this campaign is my hardest workso please appreciate it! I hope you enjoy Military Base! Characters: Jack, Dean, Claudia and Charlie New Special Infected: The soldier (He wears strong armour and can only be killed by melee weapons, so if you don't have a melee weapon, you're screwed), The Weak (They are like they boomer in many ways, first of all they move slowly and they vomit a disease onto you which takes away 2 health every second, the only cure for this disease is pain pills). New Weapons: Spear (Only obtained in the secret room in Military Base) and Glass Bottle (Not very effective but works great on The Weak) Military Base: Act 1: Oh Come On!: The survivors are now in a military base where they are being treated in hospital beds, a scream is heard from the corridoor and suddenly a man runs into the room with blood running from his neck, he is followed into the room by a soldier who shoots the bitten man, the soldier is then attacked from behind by another soldier with red eyes. The infected soldier turns on the other soldiers shooting them with his gun. Suddenly Jack wakes up and pulls a pistol out from under his pillow he tries to shoot the soldier but the soldier has armour on. The soldier goes to turn on jack when suddenly Claudia comes from behind with a fireaxe and digs it right into the soldiers head. At this point the campaign begins. the survivors start with 50 health and they have pain pills, molotovs and a variety of weapons including the M4A1, P90 and AUG HBAR. the survivors run into the corridoor to find a lot of soldiers and weak ones blocking their way, once the survivors have cleared he path they come to a set of stairs where they find health packs. At the top of the stairs they see the safehouse. When they open the door a Tank comes out and attacks them, once the tank is dead they step foot into the safehouse. Act 2: Armory: The survivors leave the safehouse and find themself in an armory. There is a cutscene where a dead soldier on the ground turns into one huge soldier. This is the first boss battle in the history of L4D. Once he is defeated you have to locate the next safehouse. Unfortunately blocking the door to the safehouse is 10 witches. Once they are defeated (If you actually killed them) you may proceed to the safehouse. Act 3: Goddamn stairs!: The survivors are told through an intercom that the top floor is safe and that they have everything under control. The bad news is because the survivors were so far underground they have to make their way up 15 flights of stairs! Their is a lot of repetitive zombie killing along the way but it's worth it when you get to the top floor. On the top floor you find a safehouse. Act 4: Betrayal: When the survivors get to the top floor they find a lot of dead soldiers with bullet holes in them. They turn around to find the military leader Captain Jackson. He pulls out a pistol and shoots Charlie in the stomach. The survivors then get behind cover. The final boss battle is against captain jackson and you only have pistols. It will take team effort to take him down. Once he is dead the survivors collapse onto the floor and look at each other. They realise that they cant make it to safety anymore because the infection has spread all over the world. One by one the survivors shoot themselves in the head. Once they are all dead the camera pans out to a dead soldier. In the background a dark figure can be seen... Achievements: WAS IT WORTH IT? - 20G - Completed Military Base SHHHH IT'S A SECRET... - 10G Discovered the secret room the unlock the spear REAL TOUGH COOKIE - 5G Killed the boss soldier by yourself with a glass bottle only RUN FOR IT! - 15G Ran past the tank and straight into the saferoom YOU'RE AMAZING! - 50G Completed Military Base on Expert Realism BRITNEY SPEARED - 20G Killed 100 common infected with the spear DON'T TOUCH ME - 10G Killed a weak one before he was able to vomit STOP TOUCHING ME - 10G Took no damage after you were vomited on by a weak one SHUT UP JACKSON - 30G Killed Captain jackson with a spear AWWWWWW ISN'T THAT SWEET - 10G Healed a survivors 10 times NOW THAT AIN'T SWEET - 20G Killed a survivor 10 times Well guys that was the final campaign and hope you enjoyed it. As for the end... It's up to you to decide what happens next... I want to thank Xbox360loligan for all of his support and giving me the idea to these campaigns, he helped a lot with these add ons and I just wanted to say thanks Jack. You're an amazing friend. :)